


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°48 : « Ordre des priorités »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky means the world to Steve, But not dark either, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, Not Really Crack, UA, Univers alternatif, slightly AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Steve ne se fit pas prier pour rappeler publiquement l'ordre de ses priorités dans cette affaire politique des Accords.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°48 : « Ordre des priorités »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : “Soldier” de Fleurie
> 
> Remarque : Vague de nouveaux drabbles, eh ouais, parce qu'il y a des fois où j'arrive à être inspirée au point de me transformer en une équivalence de dix personnes réfléchissant à vitesse normale (mais c'est pas pour autant que c'est marrant, de réfléchir trop vite, on a tendance à ne pas suivre le rythme sur le clavier).

Steve se faufila tant bien que mal dans la foule de journalistes qui attendaient sa première sortie officielle avec une impatience presque grondante. Cependant, l’une d’eux parvint à le prendre en chasse, micro à la main, caméraman galopant derrière elle :

\- Captain Rogers, un instant s’il vous plaît ! Quelles sont les motivations exactes de votre opposition à l’ONU et aux Accords de Sokovie ? La liberté, le statut privé des Avengers…

\- Littéralement, la seule chose qui m’importe dans toute cette affaire, la coupa brusquement Steve, c’est Bucky Barnes.

Cela laissa la journaliste sans voix, et Steve prit place dans la voiture sans un mot de plus. Il n’avait pas besoin d’extrapoler, le problème des gouvernants avec son meilleur ami était on ne peut plus clair.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 126 (oups).
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Eh ouais, prenez-vous ça dans les dents, l'ONU, Ross et Tony ! Bucky mérite mieux que ce que vous lui proposez, il mérite Steve s'opposant à l'univers tout entier pour le sauver !


End file.
